It's High Tide, Baby
by spyder-m
Summary: "Despite everything that happened around it, the water would continue to flow. It was majestic and free, so unlike the nature of his own existence." Could their love withstand the test of distance and time, or was it doomed to slowly fade away? NaruHina AU.
1. Horizons

A/N: This is an idea that's been on my mind for awhile. More specifically, ever since I saw the movie _5 Centimetres Per Second_ for the first time.

I thought that movie was brilliant! Granted, it was incredibly sad (those of you who have seen it will know what I'm taking about), but I don't necessarily perceive that as being a bad thing. I mean, it was so emotional that it stuck with me long after I'd finished watching it and I just felt empty; almost depressed, even; for like, three days after. I can't really think of many over movies that have evoked such a strong emotional reaction within me. The story was so mature and realistic that I had no problem relating to it and empathising with some of the characters, despite the fact that it was only half as long as most regular movies. I won't go into too much detail in case any of you haven't seen it already and want to, but basically, it conveys many of the struggles people face in life, such as time, love, the slowness of life and how people may be close at one time, but will inevitably drift apart and go their separate ways. I would definitely recommend seeing it! If not for the plot, then at least the art, which was also absolutely stunning.

Anyway, this story will be based loosely on that movie. I don't want to completely rehash it and just replace the characters in it with ones from Naruto, but I will be delving into similar themes. It's an AU (as I already mentioned) and there will be a few significant alterations to the original story, i.e. Naruto's parents are still be alive and he is currently living with them in Uzushiogakure (The Land of Whirpool), meaning it, consequently, was not destroyed. Oh, and the characters aren't ninjas... Yeah, I always forget that one, even though it's arguably most major alteration. :P

The title for this comes from The Blackout song of the same name, which also gave me some inspiration for this story. The Blackout are a great Welsh band, who I have both seen live and met in person before.

Anyway, I've taken up enough of your time: enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's High Tide, Baby

Chapter 1: Horizons

.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_How are you? It's been such a long time since I've written to you! I hope you're still doing okay. _

_I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch lately. I've been busy, what with school and spending time with my family and friends... Well, other friends, of course._

_I am really looking forward to meeting with you again in Uzushiogakure. I can't remember the last time I saw you, or heard your voice. I hope you haven't changed much._

_I have... a little bit. Otou-san says that I am a woman now, but I don't feel that way. I still feel so naive, so young. _

_My hair's a lot longer than you might remember... You probably won't even recognise me. _

_See you soon._

_- Hinata._

This was the letter she sent him.

.

He loved the water.

His body seemed to have a natural affinity for the dark, mysterious blanket that pooled around him as his body surged through its depths. It was an infinite entity that carried no boundaries or limitation. It was majestic and free, so unlike the nature of his own existence.

He was a mere mortal; a finite mass of feeble flesh and bones that would inevitably rot and decompose with time. Whereas, in spite of everything that happened around it, the water would continue to flow, the tide would always rise and fall and the waves would always crash rhythmically along the vast, seemingly endless plains of sand that glistened upon the horizon. It would never change, no matter how much the world around it did.

It was for that very reason that Naruto often found himself envying the water, wishing that he could make his own life could remain constant.

But unfortunately for him, that was not the case.

He'd lived in Konohagakure originally.

They all had.

Well, technically his mother had grown up in The Land of Whirpool originally, but eventually she met and fell in love with Naruto's father, moving with him to Konoha once they'd married.

She'd been understandably; somewhat saddened and reluctant at the prospect of leaving her home and extended family, but she grew to love the village as her second home.

It was their place.

Their home.

The one place he felt he could seek refuge, whenever he was feeling down or uncertain.

He'd been born there, spent most of his childhood there, and attended their local Academy. He'd had friends there, teachers and classmates who'd he known and liked, he'd learnt to navigate his way competently around the village. It was a sea of familiar places and people.

If only it hadn't been for his father's work constantly moving him, maybe he'd still be there.

His father was the C.E.O. of a major corporation and often worked late hours. Naruto hated it, because it often meant that they had little or no time to spend together, but he managed to tolerate it. However, when he'd found his dad was being transferred to Uzushio, and that they were going to have to move, that was a completely different story.

By no means did Naruto dislike his mother's homeland. If anything, it was quite the opposite. He'd been there several times with his family on vacation, and was always ecstatic at the oppurtunity to spend more time in the water; the one advantage he felt it had over Konohagakure.

But it wasn't his home.

.

He'd lost that familiar place

This was the closest he'd ever come to finding it again.

That was why he found himself here every morning; his feet perched upon the fibreglass board, as his arms remained outstretched to maintain his balance. The waves tossed and turned wildly, spraying a mist through his damp blonde hair, drizzling slowly down the lean, lightly tanned contours of his arms and legs.

In that moment it didn't matter that he was finite.

It didn't matter that he was mere mortal.

It didn't matter that he was miles away from everything he loved and cherished so dearly.

Because it was in that moment that nothing else mattered.

It was in that moment that he felt truly alive.

"Naruto!" the blonde teenager suddenly heard a voice calling from the shore, and turned to see father wading through the shallow, flowing current toward him, his own surfboard tucked loosely underneath his right arm.

"We better go back in," the man continued, as he slowed to a stop before his son. "You've to get to school, after all."

"Oh, come on dad," the younger of the two blondes whined childishly "Do I really have to? I wanna stay out longer."

"Sorry son, but you know the rules," Minato beamed in response, ruffling the boy's already unruly hair playfully.

Naruto scoffed at the gesture, an indignant expression immediately crossing his features, feeling like he was being patronised by the older man.

His father could only chuckle in response; he was so much like his mother.

Although his father was nearing his forties, his appearance seemed to completely contrast that fact. His face was a near-perfect carbon copy of his son's with vibrant, blue eyes, full of an overwhelming sense of youth and vitality, bright, spiky blond hair that framed his face in long strands, and a cheesy, mischievous grin, that Naruto seemed to have inherited from him.

"Anyway, you know how your mother will react if you're late again." Minato continued.

"I guess you're right," Naruto responded, shuddering at the thought. His mother was generally quite a kind, level-headed individual, but she was also renowned for her temper, and would often lash out because of it. Naruto certainly didn't want to get in her bad side by being reported as arriving late to school again. Once was more than enough.

Finally convinced, Naruto turned, his board still in and slowly began to make his way sandy bank from the beach. Their house was only walking distance from the water and it wouldn't take them long to get there, even if they went at a slow pace. However, today it didn't appear like he would be granted that luxury.

"Race you."

The moment those words had left has father's lips and the challenge had been proposed, all Naruto saw was a flash of yellow as Minato immediately dashed off in the direction of their house, going as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Eh? That's not fair! You got a head start!"

But the teeanger's indignant protests fell on deaf ears as Naruto struggled to catch up with his father, who was already a significant distance ahead of him.

"Shit," Naruto panted, already feeling a stitch build in his abdomen as his feet tread lightly up the sandy hill; the thick fibreglass board he lugged under his arm certainly did not make the treck easier either. For a middle aged man, his father sure damn was fast.

Minato was nowhere in sight when Naruto finally arrived home. Huffing in annoyance at the man's antics, Naruto washed off his board quickly and and left it on the deck, before sneaking into their house through the back. He showered quickly, allowing the cool water to cleanse his body of any stray grains of sand or dirt that had covered it during his time out in the water, before changing and heading out to the kitchen.

"Morning, Kaa-san," Naruto called, as he made his way into the kitchen, finding both his parents waiting for him there.

"Good morning, Naruto," his mother answered from behind her seat at the kitchen table "You better hurry up and eat your breakfast otherwise you're going to be late."

"Yes, m'am!" he saluted humorously, perching in his chair across from her and devouring the meal set before him greedily.

He always built up an appetite after surfing.

"And as for you," the woman chastised, turning to the older of the two blondes with a mischievous glint in her eyes "You told me that you were leaving more than half an hour ago."

"True, but I never said I was going to work, now did I?" The man responded, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Minato..." she reprimanded with her arms folded; despite the hint of a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Sorry, sorry." he grinned "I was just kidding. I'm leaving now, honestly."

Minato then leaned in towards her and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm going to be late again tonight, so don't wait up for me." Minato murmurmed against her lips "You need the rest."

Kushina looked like she was going to make some form of protest but was promptly silenced by another chaste kiss.

"I'll be fine, Kushina," he added reassuringly, before he turned to leave.

"Bye Naruto!" he added, as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto could only raise his hand and wave in response to the man, as he continued to wolf down his breakfast, thus rendering a verbal response impossible.

He glanced momentarily across to his mother, who was sighing and shaking her head; most likely at how stubborn and engrossed his father was becoming with his work.

His mother was beautiful; and a strong, independent woman, who he had always and admired, and; according to a number of those who knew her well; supposably inherited a significant amount of his personality from. Even through all the struggle and hardship his constantly mobile life had faced, she, just like his father, had always been there for him. She had always shown him support and love when he needed it the most.

However, there had always been one thing about her that had always baffled him. Her hair.

Granted, he'd always thought her hair was a very pretty, vivid shade of red; to the point that there were times he almost felt disappointed that he had inherited his father's blonde mane instead. What confused him with the sheer length of the tresses. They stretched past her shoulders, her back and waist, hanging as far down as her calves. As if that wasn't odd enough, she rarely wore her hair tied back to keep it out of the way! It couldn't have been practical!

Whenever he asked about it his parents would just share a knowing look and promptly change the subject. He really didn't understand why they wouldn't just tell him!

_Tch. Parents are just weird, I guess_.

Kushina suddenly noticed Naruto staring at her, seemingly deep in thought. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, knocking him out of his stupor.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked, flicking a particular long and wild crimson strand out of her face.

"Nothing," Naruto smirked, as he cleaned off the remainer of his plate, before taking it back into the kitchen. "Nothing at all."

.

_Heya Hinata! It's great to hear from you again!_

_Don't worry about not keeping in touch, 'cause there's been a lot going on in my life too lately. Heh, even if you had been able to send me something earlier I'm not sure if I would've been able to reply to it immediately anyway._

_Are you looking forward to coming to Whirlpool? I'm sure you'll love it here! It's an amazing place, especially in the summer. _

_The water is always great, my dad and I go out surfing together almost every morning... It's nice. Especially seeing as how little I see of him nowadays. I should take you out there if we get the time. I'm sure you'd love it!_

_Anyway, I'm really excited about seeing you again soon!_

_- Naruto._

This was the letter he would send her in response... Well, part of it anyway.

.

_P.S._

_When we meet, there's something I have to..._

.

No, that's not it...

.

_Look, I just.._.

.

"Yo, Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

.

_I just wanted to say..._

.

"You there man?"

.

_Just wanted to say..._

_._

"Naruto!"

"Ah! What the f- Kiba!" the blonde exclaimed in surprise, wincing at the loud, sharp tone his friend as it reverberated through his ear drum.

"There you are!" the dishevelled, dark haired male sitting adjacent to him replied "What's with you, man? I was trying to talk to you but wasn't getting a response. You're spacing out more than Shikamaru nowadays."

"Sorry... I've just had a lot of my mind lately."

"Clearly," was his friend's sardonic response "What's with the note?"

"Huh?"

Kiba pointed out the crumpled page, hastily torn from a notebook, marked with ink smudges and several paragraphs scrawled messily upon it. There were several sections crossed out, or with arrows directing it back to another passage, as if to reiterate the exact sequence of what he was trying to say.

"What are you writing?" his friend queried further "Is it for school?"

"Uh, well..." Naruto responded, immediately hiding the scrawled note amongst the growing pile of papers surrounding him.

"It looks kind of important... What is it, study notes, or a report, or something?"

"No, that's not it. I- It's not school related at all. I-"

"Oh, I've got it then." Kiba interrupted, snapping his fingers in realisation "It's for a girl, isn't it?"

_I hate it when Kiba tries to be perceptive._

"What the hell is it to you?"

"Ouch. Well, fuck you too then. Sorry for showing concern."

_...Especially when it turns me into a jerk._

"Sorry... Again. Look, I just don't really feel like getting into it now, okay?"

"Okay man, but I'm still not convinced you're okay... If you ever feeling talking, you know you can come to me, right?"

"Yeah, I do... Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway, we should probably get going. We've gotta get to back to class."

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

"Alright man, see you in a bit."

"Yeah... See you."

Naruto liked Kiba, he really did. He liked all the friends he had made at his new school; but he always felt somewhat reluctant about really opening up to them.

His father's work had his familiar constantly transferring.

Always moving around, never remaining.

Naruto was reluctant to open and up and try to make new friends, because it seemed every time he got close to someone they were torn apart; every time he finally got comfortable with his new bedroom, in his new house and made it feel like it was his own, he was; every time he memorised the route he had to take to get to school, the local mall, the beach, a completely new one was presented before him.

By no means did Naruto hate his father, but he absolutely despised the man's job and the life he was forced to lead because of it.

He hated it.

This was the longest he'd remained in the one place. He'd lived in Whirpool, his mother's homeland, for about five years now, and was already somewhat familiar with the place after having visited it frequently with his parents as a child. But even with all the time that had passed, Naruto was still hesisitant about trying to create a new life for himself again.

It seemed pointless if he was just going to wind up losing it anyway.

...

_I'm really looking forward to seeing her again._

_It's been such a long time._

_We met in High School, back when I was still living in Konoha. We were both Freshmen._

_I don't know what it was about, but for some reason we just naturally bonded._

_We were both social outcasts; but for completely different reasons; and often spent our breaks inside, alone... Until, one day, we noticed each other._

_I was loud, brash and hyperactive; much like I am still now; and none of the other kids were able to tolerate me. They all thought I was annoying, and stupid, for that matter. It would be years before I they actually took the time to try to get to know me._

_Whereas, Hinata was completely on the other side of the spectrum. She was shy and reserved, hardly anyone ever hung out with her. She could never work up the courage to approach anyone, and most found her presence discomforting._

_But I don't know what it was about it... I just really liked it._

_She wasn't like the others. She didn't make fun of me. She didn't groan or complain whenever I spoke to her. _

_She was the only person who'd ever actually listened attentively to me whenever I spoke. She seemed to be the only person who seemed to care about what I had to say._

_Heh, I spoke enough for the both of us, I guess._

_But she... She was truly different._

_But now... Now I feel like we're drifting apart, and I'm afraid that eventually we just we be part of each other's lives anymore._

_I'm not really sure what to do... All I know for certain is that I don't want that to happen. I can't afford to lose anything else._

_She's one of the most important people in my life. I can't let her get away from me... Not without a fight. _

_I need for her to know how I feel. Maybe that'll help move things in my favour?_

_..._

"Damnit!" Naruto seethed through his teeth, fisting his fingers into his hair in frustration. _Why is this so difficult?_

Clearly agitated, Naruto all but ripped the sheet of paper he'd been writing on from out of his exercise book and crumpled it up in a ball, dumping it unceremoniously amongst the small pile that was forming within his waste paper basket.

_So much for getting my Algebra homework done. _

He knew he would never be able to summon the courage to any say of this to her face, let alone the right words to express what he wanted to say, that's why he had decided to write a letter. In the end though, that turned out to be just as difficult.

It was ridiculous!

He would be sixteen later this year and he couldn't even talk to a fucking girl face-to-face! What the hell was wrong with him? Then, of course, as if that wasn't bad enough, when he began planning to confess through more discreet means, the very thought of Hinata alone made it seemingly impossible for him to even string a coherent sentence together.

"Shit," he breathed "How hard is it to tell her that I like her?"

"How hard is to tell her that I've really missed her, and how much I've been thinking about her lately?"

_Very, apparently._

Naruto sighed heavily, lounging back against the back support of his chair, before reaching out and carefully slipping open the drawer before him.

Three days.

Three days until she arrived at Whirlpool Central Station.

On Platform 3.

At approximately 2:45 PM, give or take 5 minutes.

Not that he'd memorised the details of her train or anything.

He'd had a month to mentally prepare himself for the day he finally confessed his feelings for her, face to face.

He had failed, obviously.

Which was why he was now trying to harness the perfect words with which to tell her, so he could henceforth, construct the

At this rate, he was going to fail again; obviously.

_Hello desk, meet head._

"Naruto? Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah, it's fine, mom."

.

_Dear Hinata. _

_I have missed ever since I left Konoha, and I cannot wait to see you again._

_I'm always thinking about you... _

_All your friends and family really take you for granted. They don't appreciate the privilege they have to be with you every day. To see your smile, hear your voice, see your face..._

_Not like I do, anyway. _

_I hate that we live so far apart._

_._

_I really like you, Hinata-chan._

_Please arrive in one piece._

_- Naruto._

This was the letter he'd really wanted to send her...

* * *

A/N: Please R&R and let me know what you thought of this? Did you like it? Why, or why not? Is there anything I could do to improve upon it? Your feedback means a lot to me! I'm going to try and update this as soon as possible but be warned, I'm not exactly not renowned for my speedy updates, just ask anyone who's following my NaruHina drabble series _All the Rage_. lol :P


	2. Ramifications

A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I'm happy to be finally updating this story. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this thus far. Apologies for the incredibly late chapter, I but I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

It's High Tide, Baby

Chapter 2: Ramifications

.

_Heya Hinata! It's great to hear from you again!_

_Don't worry about not keeping in touch, 'cause there's been a lot going on in my life too lately. Heh, even if you had been able to send me something earlier I'm not sure if I would've been able to reply to it immediately anyway._

_Are you looking forward to coming to Whirlpool? I'm sure you'll love it here! It's an amazing place, especially in the summer._

_The water is always great here. My dad and I go out surfing together almost every morning... It's nice. Especially seeing as how little I see of him nowadays. I should take you out there if we get the time. I'm sure you'd love it!_

_Anyway, I'm really excited about seeing you again soon!_

_- Naruto._

...

"Hinata."

...

"Hinata."

...

"Hinata!" The stern, low growl of her father's voice suddenly broke the young heiress from her reverie, the focus slowly returning to her glazed lavender orbs.

"H-hai, Otou-san?" She responded, as reality hit her sharply.

Her father had called her into his office. She couldn't remember the exact reason why, just that he'd wanted to have a word with her. Her thoughts just must have wandered off track.

"You weren't paying attention to me at all, were you Hinata?"

"Gomen, Otou-san... M-my mind was elsewhere." She apologised, flinching at the sound of her already frail voice stuttering.

"You'd do well to not daze off. That type of behaviour will not be tolerated for a future clan leader. That will be all." The man added, his focus immediately turning away from the young woman before him and back to his work.

"Hai, father... Thank you." She bowed deeply, hesitant to meet her father's unyielding gaze once more.

.

She missed being young... Well, younger. She wasn't exactly old right now.

She was only sixteen years old.

She was still awkward and uncertain, occasionally prone to making mistakes.

Sometimes, she wished her father would remember that.

She was only sixteen years old.

Caught in that awkward transition between adolescence and adult hood. Not considered mature enough to be rewarded with the responsibility and privileges that acme with being fully grown adult, yet still expected to behave in a sensible, appropriate manner. To behave accordingly. To not 'act like a child' essentially.

She really did miss being a child though... Things were so much simpler then. Things were so innocent.

But those memories were all she had left now.

She could picture her mother's faces serene face, smiling gently at her. She had been so beautiful, like a delicate, porcelain doll. If only she was still her, then maybe her upbringing would have been easier. Maybe she could have offered a voice of reason amongst the strict, daunting rules and regulations of the Hyuuga manor.

She could remember a father who didn't yell or frown at her, but held a softer expression in his eyes. A man who didn't look down upon her with shame, but instead a sense of love and devotion. She had been something that he had stood proud and completely in awe of... How things had changed.

Back then, she felt like she actually had a degree of control over her life, unlike now.

She could remember a shock of brilliant, yet in credibly messy blonde hair; a wide, cheesy grin lighting up a chubby face - the kind that, upon seeing, you couldn't help but return; and a pair of vivid, breath-taking eyes, so blue that she felt as though she could sink into them.

The ocean always came to mind when she thought of him.

A powerful entity that wasn't controlled by others. Something that did not show fear or doubt, just sheer, majestic strength and wonder. Something that just was, completely unchanged by the world around it.

It was just as she had remembered him.

Someone completely carefree and uninhibited, someone who didn't deliberately seek the approval of others and sought to persevere in the face of their mocking and disapproval.

She found it amazing how someone who had been separated from her, by both time and distance, could still continue to have such a profound impact upon her life. How over such a long time they had managed to maintained that bond between them.

Sure it was weakening, it was nothing like it had once been. It gradually crumpled underneath the strain of their unique, individual lives. With

But it was still there.

It was comforting, reassuring. Sure, it would never last forever; and in the broad scheme of things it seemed fleeting and insignificant... Everything about both of their lives was. But she could always take solace in knowing that it remained for now, and she would harness every fibre of her being in order to hold onto it.

Because in the end really, that was all she would be allowed to choose.

That was the only aspect of her existence she felt confident that she could control.

.

She wished she had the ability to change the course of her own life.

But unfortunately, even as she stood on the brink of independence, she was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She would inherit control of one of the most powerful and influential families throughout the entire nation. Whether she liked it or not, so much of her history was decided for her.

So little of her free will and ability to choice remained.

She had learnt that the hard way almost ten years ago.

.

She woke early the following morning, very early.

It was still dark out, her eyes still misty and half-lidded with sleep. She reluctantly removed herself from the warm cocoon of blankets surrounding her, before and pulling the knapsack over her shoulder cautiously. For a moment she wished she could've stayed in bed. Her heart ached for the chance to simply lie alone peacefully, caught between the , with nothing in the world outside to bother her. But unfortunately, it was not be. She'd already changed the night before, so that she wouldn't disturb anyone with the sound of her moving about in her room. Hinata pushed the door to her bedroom open with the utmost care, glancing out into the desolate, empty halls of the Hyuuga estate, to make certain that no one would see her.

She crept out into the vast, unfamiliar hallways of her home, for what, she hoped, would be the last time.

She couldn't take it any more.

These halls did not hold any happy memories, but instead it held her captive.

She was imprisoned like a caged bird, her every ambition, every slightest movement were restricted by the infamous, the stern, the oh so proper, Hyuuga. After all, she didn't want to damage their honourable reputation.

She loved her father, she loved her sister, and everyone else her clan. Truly, she did. Even her estranged cousin, who had spent the better part of his life viewing her with nothing more than utter disdain. She felt honoured to have been given the role of the clan's future leader, but she knew that it just wasn't for her. She couldn't lead a life where every aspect of her life was pre-determined and decided for her.

She wanted to regain control of her own life.

That was why she had to go.

Unfortunately for her, she hadn't counted on her cousin, the prodigy and undermined genius of the Hyuuga clan, to be coming down the hallway from the opposite direction. His long, dark was loose and dishevelled, and his pale eyes widened at the sight of her, despite appearing unfocused and weary, much like her own.

Hinata froze upon seeing Neji, feeling her heart thumping rapidly and heavily against her chest. Her hands suddenly felt clammy as she readjusted the strap of her knapsack on her shoulder, nervously. She was thankful that only one of her hands we free in the moment, otherwise she may have fallen back into her old habits of anxiously fidgeted under the man's inquisitive gaze.

"Neji-nii-san..." She acknowledge, there was no point in trying to hide now, he had already seen her.

"Hinata-sama..." he responded. Though his tone of voice still seemingly devoid of any emotion, his eyes were deeply curious.

Hinata fell silent once more, his

"What are you doing, Hinata-sama?" He spoke softly, his eyes noting the bag slung over her shoulder and already piecing together an answer.

"Gomen, Neji-nii-san..." she whispered, her head bowed, feeling almost ashamed. "But I... I have to go."

She hadn't wanted him to find out this way. She hadn't wanted any of her family to see her leave, least of all her father. She'd never been one for confrontation. In spite of the rocky relationship they'd shared over the past few years, she felt she could trust her cousin. For he too had grown, he too had changed.

A member of the branch family, Neji understood perfectly what it felt like to live through a constrained existence. It was because of his lineage that his clear, natural talent had been completely overlooked, and his role in the clan diminished.

"I know," he answered, nodding solemnly.

"I have to leave... I can't let my fate be decided for me. Please don't tell Otou-san."

"Go quickly, Hinata-sama." He spoke softly

"Arigatou, Neji-nii-san."

Silent and graceful, she left without another word. Her lone figure slinking furtively into the night.

Her father didn't have to know.

.

Hinata cushioned her tired body against the comforting material of the seat beneath her, her face glancing out the window, and the sight of Konoha, her homeland, being pulled further and further out of her reach. She sat alone in the vast, empty carriage, the low, guttural shriek of the train engine being the only thing left to comfort her.

It was in that moment that the weight of her actions suddenly crashed heavily and unforgivably down upon her shoulders.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

She had just run away.

She had just abandoned her childhood home and family, without planning anything

She wished that things hadn't had to come to this.

She wished that she could've stood up to her father, that she could've been strong and confident... Like Naruto.

But instead, she had run away from her problems rather than confronting them head on.

She felt pathetic.

She had left her home and everything in it, save for the bare essentials she had scraped together and stowed away in her knapsack in a hurry.

A few pairs of clothes, some photographs of her family and mother; obviously in much happier times; her ticket to Whirpool, and a letter... _His _letter.

She had left without a word.

But she didn't want to focus on that right now.

She didn't want her mind to concentrate on anything except for the perfectly clear, blue sky before her. She knew that would help to get her mind off of that itching feeling of doubt slowly rising up her throat, burning like a bitter bile. Her hazy eyes studied the vast, stretching and breath taking entity in wonder. It was a phenomenon that bore a striking resemblance one of the furthest, yet clearest and most precious, memories from her childhood. She remember vibrantly bright blonde hair and eyes she felt like she could sink into.

.

"Final stop, Whirlpool Central Station. This train will terminate here. Could all passengers please alight from the carriage."

The monotonous drawl of the pre-recorded voice over the PA, stirred the raven haired woman from her slumber. She blinked a few times, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the blaring sunlight streaming through the window. Hinata wrinkled her nose in confusion as sat up properly in her seat. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, though the fact that she had didn't really surprise her.

Her early morning rise to escape the family that sought to control and monitor her every moment, the realisation that she had just run away and was now going to have to fend for herself... Just thinking about it was enough to make her feel a complete physical and mental strain of her body.

She wandered out onto the crowded, unfamiliar platform hesitantly, completely unnoticed by those who scurried past her, completely lost in their own world of Ipods, newspapers and hand held organisers.

Even amongst the daunting, large crowds, Hinata still felt much more at home than she had in the Hyuuga manor for a number years. She was standing in the city he loved and had always described to her with such an animated sense of glee and awe as a child. The pure, crystal clear water, the golden sands that seemed to stretch for miles... In spite of herself and her situation, Hinata could feel her heart fluttering rapidly with excitement. She was finally going to see him again!

She readjusted the strap of her knapsack over her shoulder, as she gradually built to courage to venture further out into the crowded fray.

But it was then that she felt her breath hitch in her throat audibly and her heart lurch erratically in her chest, as, from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a flash of yellow.

Very familiar yellow.

It was a flash that had passed her by on many occasions before, usually accompanied by a melodic, mischievous trail of laughter, or a brilliant cheerful smile; one that had guided her through several hardships. Sometimes it was even offered with a few confidently spoken, reassuring words. Words, conveyed in a hastily scrawled freehand over the past few months, that had provided her with the solace and support she had needed to perverse through her life.

Swallowing nervously, she slowly turned to face him. Her eyes widened visibly, and she couldn't help but contain the genuine, beautiful smile from spreading across her features at the man that stood before her.

Everything about him seemed so different, yet so familiar at the same time.

His unruly blond hair still with remained, with its myriad of spikes protruding out from all directions. His face had lost its baby fat and now was defined. His once scrawny, short build had now filled out as his shoulders were broader and his stature now taller. Those shockingly bright blue eyes still seemed to be boring through to her soul, as he gazed at her in shock.

She could feel a blush lightly dusting her cheeks underneath her penetrating gaze. She had changed to.

.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty that was currently standing anxiously before him.

Granted, she hadn't exactly been an unattractive girl when she was younger. She was cute, sure, she always had been. It's just, it wasn't until now, that he'd become aware of just how cute she was, and how much she'd grown from that awkward, withdrawn girl she'd once been...

She really had blossomed into a gorgeous young woman.

She'd grown her hair out; just like she'd said in her letters; the long waves of luscious midnight flowing over delicate shoulder blades and reaching to her waist. He wasn't sure exactly what had come over him, but at that moment, he couldn't help but be overcome by the desire to touch them. To stroke the dark locks within his fingertips. Would they feel as soft as they looked?

The bangs that had framed her face as a child were still there, but were longer now, and highlighted a much more mature face.

Her skin was almost sheet-white, but painted delicately by a light shade of red, as an all too familiar blush spread across her features.

And her body, god. Naruto struggled to shake loose the raging hormones that were boiling up inside of him, as his eyes took in the slender curves of her hips, the long, shapely contours of her legs, the full, buxom bosom that even her loose, lavender jacket seemed to have difficulty containing. He smack himself mentally, he couldn't believe he was having such perverse thoughts about his precious, childhood friend. What the hell was wrong with him?

Swallowing, Naruto slowly moved towards her, his gaze never lingering from her own for her a second. He could feel the world around him completely melting away. The horrendous screeching of train breaks, the hustle and bustle of metropolis surrounding them. None of it registered in his mind any more. He simply remained transfixed on the image before him.

"Hinata..." He spoke softly, his tone almost questioning, as if he was struggling to believe that this beautiful woman was the stuttering, shy girl he'd known all those years ago in Konoha.

"Naruto-kun..." She answered softly, the gentle tone of her voice that had rested at he back of his memory for as long as he could remember. A soft, soothing melody that pulled at his heartstrings.

Yes, it was all coming back to him now.

He finally felt at home again.

.

"Hiashi-sama."

The Hyuuga head looked up from his desk to see one of his assistant's standing at the door of his office uneasily, a worn piece of paper grasped between his fingers.

"Yes, what is it?" Hiashi asked gruffly, frustrated by the unexpected intrusion.

"G-Gomen, sir," the man's voice faltered slightly "but... It's about Hinata-sama."

"What about her?"

"Well, she wasn't present in the Dining Hall during breakfast, not even Hanabi-sama knew where she was. We were beginning to grow even more worried we she appeared to remain confined to her room for the entire morning. Eventually, we decided it would be best to check on her and well... This was found in her room. I- I think you should take a look at it."

Hiashi's cold, indifferent eyes studied the hastily scrawled words upon the paper. The impassive white pools suddenly widening considerably as the significance of the words his daughter had written hit him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

.

_Father,_

_I'm sorry you had to hear it like this, but I feel this is the only way I can you tell you properly._

_I'm sorry but I am leaving. I'm going and I'm not telling you where. I don't want to come after me and I don't want you to try and stop me, because __I've had enough. _

_There's no way that I can go through with this. I can't do what you want me to do._

_I don't want to do things just for the sake of the clan, any more. I can't handle it._

_I'm sick of trying to win your approval, and I'm sick of you trying to mould me into someone else, someone that I'm not._

_I wish you could just accept me for who I am, but it's obvious that you can't... So I feel I have no other choice._

_It wouldn't be right for me to marry Uchiha-san. I don't love him._

_I've never loved him._

_Not only that, but I couldn't bare to go on living my life knowing that there's chance I could be with the man I truly love._

_So I hope you'll be able to understand that I can't stay here any longer, and I cannot serve as the heiress to this clan._

_I can't live knowing that everything in my life has already been decided for me, it's just not right. I want to have my own life, and make my own decisions. Even if they aren't necessarily always what you want or agree with, it shouldn't matter. You have to let me make them. I'm not a child any more._

_You have to let go and let me live my life._

_I'm sorry..._

_Say goodbye to Kurenai-san, Hanabi-chan and Neji-nii-san for me._

_- Hinata_

This would be the last time she attempted to get in touch with her father.

* * *

A/N: Just FYI, if you're wondering why Hinata and Naruto are only communicating through letters and not email, text messages, social networking sites, etc, it's because this AU is set before those mediums of technology were commonplace. Sorry, I just wasn't sure if I'd made that clear in the story or not.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please keep those reviews coming! Your feedback motivates me to continue. :D Until next time!


	3. Resonance

A/N: lol I'm always apologising for late updates in my author's notes. This one's no different.

I'm sorry, guys! Please find enclosed my attempt to make up for tardiness; a new chapter that is hopefully well written and worth the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

It's High Tide, Baby

Chapter 3: Resonance

"_Real safety is your willingness to not run away from yourself._" - **Pema** **Chödrön**

.

"Man, it sure has been awhile, hasn't it Hinata? How are you? Are you still friends with everyone from our old class back in Konoha? Boy, I really miss them sometimes! But that's okay, because I've got a lot of friends here too. Like Kiba! You'd probably like him. I mean, he's kind of ass sometimes, but I think still you'd like him."

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

"He hangs out with his dog, Akamaru, all the time! Probably more than he does actual people. It's a little weird sometimes, but he's still cool. Anyway, you should really come and check out the beaches with me sometime, they're great! The surf's always awesome! Can you surf? Probably not, I guess. Heh, I mean, it's not like there are a lot of places you can practice in Konoha."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Maybe I could show you? I mean, it's not that hard. Surely if I can do it, anyone can! But only if you want to, of course. I don't want to force you or anything. I mean, we should do what you want. Although, I don't know if you've been here before, I just figured you might not know what was around and-"

"Naruto-kun..."

Her hand touched his shoulder lightly, the contact sending a jolt through his entire body. It was unexpected, yet somehow familiar. So delicate, so hesitant, so very... Hinata. His attention was drawn back to her immediately, his half-finished spiel completely forgotten.

"Ah... What is it, Hinata?"

"Could you maybe, slow down a little... Please?"

"Oh, right... Heh, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm excited to see you again too!" She flushed as she spoke, almost having difficulty summoning the nerve to admit such a thing aloud. However, her voice carried a calming sincerity, enforcing the truth behind her words.

One of the things Hinata loved most about Naruto was his boisterous energy and personality. It almost seemed infectious. In spite of all the hardships that had entered her life in the time that they had been apart, in spite of the fact that she had just recently made the bittersweet decision to leave her home village, her friends and family, in spite of everything that would now surely threaten to tear them apart, she found it difficult to feel upset in the blond's presence. It was his upbeat demeanour personality, his optimism that had kept her from breaking for all of those years.

It was his smile that saved her.

"You've really grown... _A lot_." The blond commented, after a moment, his eyes lingering over her petite form, studying her, observing the growth and changes she had experienced. He held his right hand to his chin, playfully, as if in deep contemplation. She giggled at his antics softly.

"You too, Naruto-kun. You're much taller now, and your v-voice sounds deeper."

"You're still stuttering though," He answered with a smile. "It's good to see that some things haven't changed!"

Hinata's cheeks were tinged a vibrant red once more as she cursed inwardly. She was older, and while her physical growth and development had definitely been significant, she felt she had little else to show for the years that they had been apart. She was still the same apprehensive, awkward young girl he remembered her as.

The years only seemed to have been kinder to Naruto, on the other hand. He was incredibly handsome; strapping and lean, his build clear evidence of all of the times he had spent in the water, according to his letters. The odd whisker like birth marks that had once covered a large portion of his face, now appeared a less obvious, somewhat endearing and unique trait.

Naruto kneaded at the back of his neck was his hand uncomfortably. He could tell his abrupt words had struck a nerve. He had apparently inherited that tendency from his mother, or so his father claimed at least.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just... I wanted to say that there's no need for you to be nervous. It's just me... Besides, you should be more confident, anyway. After all, you're very pretty."

"Y-you really think so?" She asked, uncertainly.

"Absolutely."

Hinata flushed warmly at the unexpected compliment. She felt a rush of pride flowing through her at his words. This feeling was alien; unfamiliar. She had never received much praise in her family, not since her mother died. After the loss of his wife, her father grew to be stern and cold, at best; seemingly only serving to remind her of her short comings and failures, rather than acknowledging the times she had succeeded. She knew her cousin respected her and would always look out for her, but that was all. Their relationship had always had an odd strain it, due to the difference in rank that existed between them. As much as Hinata hated, there wasn't a lot she could do to change what had happened between them in the past. Neji' admiration and love for her was never something he openly voiced, as he too wore the stoic mask that the majority of her clan was recognised for, but had been doing his best to try and convey more over time.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..."

She hoped that he didn't notice her sharp intake of breath as, out of nowhere, his hand suddenly, enthusiastically grasped her own, and began to lead her down the platform. She followed in turn, her legs picking up a several speed, as she tried to will her heart to steady itself. In between sporadically worried thoughts about whether or not her hand would be too sweaty, Hinata found herself rather taken aback by the intimate gesture. Certainly, they were close, but they hadn't seen each other in years. Was this really suitable conduct?

Then again, for as long as she had known Naruto, he'd never really been one to concern himself with the appropriate customs. He'd always been brash and unpredictable. She actually recalled that was originally one of the traits that had attracted her to him as a child. His behaviour was completely at odds with the stuffy, pompous environment in which she'd been raised as a Hyuuga.

He was friendly, there was no doubting that, and gave respect where he felt it was due, but found formalities to be insincere and turned the idea of interaction into something that people only engaged in because they felt obliged to do so, but weren't actually genuinely interested in.

He glanced over his shoulder slightly as he continued to drag Hinata along and, observing her confused expression, chuckled mischievously. Managing to regain a steady breath once again, Hinata convinced herself that she shouldn't read into Naruto's actions too much. He was just joking around like usual, probably still caught up the moment and excited at the prospect of seeing her that he went a little overboard. That didn't mean, however, that she couldn't take a moment to relish in the sensation of his warm, strong hand enveloping her own one comfortably, as he led her off the platform and to the exit of the train station.

"Come with me, Hinata. I'll give you the grand tour!"

.

_She could still remember the day that her fate was forged for her._

_Even if, at the time, she was still too young to understand what exactly had happened that day; or to appreciate the impact it would have upon the remainder of her existence; each moment was painfully distinct. It had been burrowed deeply into the furthest recess of her mind, and over the years, she had retrospectively_

_She was standing amongst a crowd of unfamiliar faces, her father standing before her. Her meek instincts took over, as she attempted to shield her face behind him. Curiosity however, would cause her to peek out on occasion, in the hope of deciphering what was going on._

_She remembered a boy about her age that caught her attention, and who was now forever embedded in her memory. His unruly hair and impassive expression. His dark eyes._

_She never worked up the courage to approach him, or even to step out from her hiding place for too long, and before she knew it, they were gone. They were out of her lives, never for her to see again._

_Or so she thought, at least..._

_"Tou-san," she eventually addressed her farther shyly. "Who were they?"_

_"Uchiha Motiko and Uchiha Sasuke." The man responded curtly._

_"What were they doing here?"_

_"Now is not the time to discuss that. You'll understand in due time..."_

_._

"Neji!"

He tensed visibly; the animated, involuntary response something not often seen from the normally detached, well disciplined, Hyuuga. An audible swallow could be heard resounding from the young man's throat clearly in the palpable silence that followed. Straightening the front of his robe as he slowly rose to his feet, he did the best to maintain his typical stoic expression, even when the door to his room was torn violently open by his uncle, without another word of warning.

"Hiashi-sama? What seems to be the-"

He was not given the opportunity to finish his sentence, as a fist clenched harshly into the white fabric of his robe and he found himself mere inches from the intense glare of an equally insipid iris, his back forced uncomfortably against the wall behind him.

"Where is your cousin?" The Hyuuga head seethed at his nephew through gritted teeth.

"I haven't seen Hanabi-sama."

Neji's eyes clenched shut momentarily in pain, the back of his head throbbing, as his uncle forcefully shock him, in a single, powerful motion. He almost felt the skin break underneath the raw fury of the man before him.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. You know exactly who I am speaking about." Spat Hiashi. "Where is Hinata?"

"Hinata-sama? I don't know, uncle," Neji replied, feigning ignorance. "Why do you ask?"

As the grip upon his robe suddenly went slack, a folded piece of paper was thrust into his hand's with much more vigor than necessary. Neji opened the note slowly, taking a moment to read through the message written upon it.

"She is missing," the head stated simply, having apparently regained his composure. "I am going to find her. If you know anything about where she may have gone, you had best come forward, Neji."

Straightening out the crinkle's that had formed on his front with his free hand, Neji observed his uncle's departing form, his expression unaltered by this revelation. For all the respect and (discreet) care he held for his younger cousin, the news did not worry him and came as no surprise.

He already known of her plans, and not merely because he had happened to have been awake at the same hour as her the previous night; catching her in the midst of escape. He had suspected for some time that she would take action. He had no idea where she planned to go, or what she was going to do, but he completely understood and empathized with her decision to leave.

He wished he had the courage to break free like she did, but somehow, he felt bound to this place. It was where he had lived all his life, and where he had grown up. His late father had lived here, died here, his entire history lay within this compound. It was all he had left of his father. It was his family. He didn't have the strength to turn his back on it, although he supposed he didn't have any true motivation to cut his ties with his lineage, unlike Hinata.

Even if he had suffered a similar fate to her.

Even if he too had been oppressed.

For all his prowess, all his potential; which, he knew Hizashi was more than aware of; he would never be properly recognised amongst the Hyuuga clan. In spite of his father and uncle being identical twins, they had still been mere seconds apart, with his uncle Hizashi arriving fast. Because his father was, technically, younger he had been born into the branch family; a label he would be branded with his entire life. He was regarded as inferior. He would not be an heir or a leader, but instead was born souly to serve and to follow. He was nothing more than a caged bird.

Hinata, by contrast, faced almost the opposite predicament. She was born into the main branch, but Hizashi felt her skills were lacking. She had the burden of expectations and obligations she was unable to live up to pushing down upon her shoulders. When she failed to demonstrate the initiative and control that the clan desired her to possess, any semblance of it was stripped away from her. In spite of being born into the main branch family, her free will, her skills, her potential, much like her cousin's, were disregarded. Her life was suddenly placed into the hand's of her clan.

He knew exactly what she was going through, for it had been a fate he had suffered through most of his life.

He just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

"Hinata-sama, I hope you know what you are doing..."

.

_"You capabilites pale in comparison to that of your sister. This will be the best way for you to honour and serve the Hyuuga clan."_

_"But father-I"_

_"I don't want to hear it, Hinata! My decision is final."_

_His tone of voice left no room for protest._

_The sound of his door slamming closed silenced any words that were beginning to form upon her lips._

_Once again he had shut her out._

_._

She was engaged.

She was sixteen, and already engaged.

Not only that, but she barely knew the man who she was marrying.

She could count on her hand, the number of times they'd actually met, let alone spoken to, one another.

Certainly, he was good looking, and she only could imagine that there would be a number of girls more than happy to be in her position.

But he also seemed incredibly withdrawn, and quiet... Almost gloomy. His skin pale, his dark eyes and hair... He seemed to be absolutely nothing like the man who truly held her heart, as if to torment her further. The relationship they shared was also at complete contrast to the one she treasured so dearly with Naruto. She didn't know what kind of person he was and could barely remember what he had looked like the last time she had seem him, but she knew how much he was worth.

She knew that he was a child of the prestigious Uchiha clan, and that a union between her and him would work to further strengthen the status of her family.

As far as the Hyuuga clan was concerned, that was what was important. Not a real, intimate bond; not sincere, genuine feelings; not love.

Status.

Power.

Politics.

The thought alone made her feel physically ill.

Her clan, her supposed family, knew nothing of real love. They didn't care about her own feelings or free will, only about what she could do to serve them; to benefit and further enhance the authority attached to their name.

It was completely fiscal.

She didn't want to have anything to do with it.

She couldn't.

That was why she had left.

She couldn't resign herself to a predetermined fate.

She didn't want to chase after to him anymore.

She wanted to walk beside him, holding his hand.

.

"So, this is it... This is my front yard. Heh. Well, in a way it is."

"It's... it's amazing." The wind whipped lightly against the dark halo of hair surrounding her face, as her light footsteps sifted through the delicate, sandy plains beneath them. It was remarkably fragile; crumbling beneath even the gentlest of motion. It's beauty however, could not be denied.

"Yeah, isn't it?," Naruto responded lowly, his voice barely carrying over the sound of their feet truding through a particularly damp, squelchy terrain by the water's edge. "I just love having all this right by my house... It makes me feel like I have absolutely no boundaries, like I can just be free."

"That really suits you, Naruto-kun," she spoke through a soft giggle. "It's so like you."

"Heh, yeah. I guess you're right, Hinata..."

Naruto's eyes shifted from her own temporarily, his gaze lingering over the water. Hinata in turn, followed his line of sight, her fascination with the rising tide before them peaking once more. It was the entity that he spoken so fondly of in his letters, the one that grew to remind her so much of him. The very thing that he secretly envied so deeply; in spite of his overt passion and love for it; and desired to find an existence more like. He wanted to feel boundless and uninhibited. Naruto studied the waves in silence, as they seeped swiftly through the sand, lapping at their feet, before the current pulled from the shore once more.

"It's high tide..." The blond spoke eventually, noting the way the water trailed out much further than it had been earlier in the day. Yes, he had forgotten. There was in fact, one limitation placed upon the sea. Only at certain times during the day was the water to flow as far out as it did. Hinata remained silent initially, somewhat puzzled by this sudden statement. Perhaps it was unconcious and he wasn't even aware he'd actually spoken aloud just now?

"Ah, what does that mean, Naruto-kun?" She inquired eventually.

"It really depends on how you look at it," the blonde answered, his eyes never breaking their focus from the limitless crystalline blue stretching before him. "For me, it's an opportunity for a new beginning."

"Everyday people walk along the water's edge, leaving their footprints in the sand; but those footprints tend to only ever stay there a day, at most. Everyday the tide rises and washes them all away... There's no way to change your past, you can't just undo the mistakes you've made and regret; but you can let them go. You can forget about them..."

"There was always something I wanted to before I left Konoha, but I never worked up the courage to. Now, however, I feel like I've been given a second chance.

"Those feelings, those questions I had burning the back of my mind remained unresolved. I can finally uncover the answer to all of them. At last, I can finally have closure."

"W-What do you mean, Naruto?"

Her heart quivered as he turned to face her, his intense eyes shining almost as magnificently as the light reflecting off the water they stood by. She could feel her lip tremble, as his hand reached out carefully to cup her cheek, drawing her face closer to his own. She could almost feel tears beginning to brim in the corner of her eyes, as a warm, genuine smile pulled softly at his lips. Could she have been wrong when she dismissed his actions earlier? Did he, like her, truly desire something more from their relationship? She could feel an overwhelming sense of excitement and joy building in the pit of her stomach at that very notion alone. The expression he wore wasn't like the exuberant, mischievous grin that her normally wore on his face, but something completely different; an expression she had never seen on him before.

This was intimate, it was sincere, and as he reached to brush a loose strand of hair from her forehead; his graze lingering against her skin longer than necessary; she believed that it was something he had reserved specifically for her, and her alone.

His lips were soft against hers.

.

Like the tide itself, it seemed that the closer the two became to one another, they would inevitably be pulled back and drift apart with time. They savoured the ephemeral.

Like indents in the sand, each caress, each murmured promise the couple made was fleeting; the euphoria burning away within seconds into bitter anguish. Despair for the distance that had lingered between them, in both space and time. Regret for each moment that they had lost. Fear that they have would never have this moment again.

It was the significance of their ministrations, however, that would resonate for an eternity.

* * *

A/N: Again, I want to apologise for taking my sweet time with updating this story. I don't know if any of you saw the note I made in my profile a couple of months back, but my absence has been due to life being incredibly stressful and difficult for me over the course of this past year (as a result of some family issues). I don't want to spam this update too much with all the details, this is just a heads up in case you didn't the note. Also, my laptop broke down recently and I only just got back from being repaired yesterday... So, that's also slightly responsible for my limited updates as of late.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to include a bit more of Hinata's P.O.V. in this one, as I feel the last two have been focused quite heavily on Naruto. I'm also trying to motivate myself to update more frequently from now on, and update something at least once a fortnight (and maybe more, if I'm on a roll). So, hopefully I'll have something up for this again soon. Please keep the reviews coming, they really do help to bright my day. :) I've also started another AU NaruHina story called _Secret Lovers... _Probably not the best idea, I know but I would still appreciate if you checked out. It's been quite well received so far, which I'm pretty stoked about, and it's the story I plan to update next after this one.

So yeah... Bye for now! xo


End file.
